114928-just-a-thought-on-holidays-more-so-halloween
Content ---- ---- ---- No, thanks, I don't want ugly turkey and pumkin hats. I rather some nice hats/shoulders/coats etc... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Good thing I didn't say ugly turkey and pumpkin hats, I obviously alluded to them being beautiful pumpkin and turkey hats. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks for dropping in. I'm really disappointed about there being no Halloween this year. Especially for you, since you did so much work on it. | |} ---- Thanks for finally canceling the holiday events. Even so I understand a lot of people and even some of the dev's really like that kind of stuff, at the end of the day it's just decoration/cosmetics. I think working finally on problems that have been around for months is something that's much better suited and a bigger gift for xmas than some pixel box i can place inside my house. Maybe next year we can look at events when the game is in a much better state or at least somewhat bug free stage. | |} ---- ---- That's really unfortunate to hear... :( I believe I can confidently say that many of us were looking forward to it and it seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun as well. If I may ask what about costumes that are not necessarily linked to Shade's Eve lore or mechanic wise? When I was on the PTR(when the defile was available) I saw the ICI outfit for example available from the PvP vendor. I didn't purchase it or look if there was any specific requirements needed to be met though. Is that type of outfit to be tied to Drop 3 or can that perhaps be pushed up. Sorry if this comes off as me being silly or a baby, just trying to maybe offer an option or two if possible. that may not subvert(for lack of a better word) the work you've done particularly related to Shades Eve and or any other content of that manner. Thank you for dropping in, it's highly appreciated by the way. *hug* | |} ---- I didn't know this... x.x ugh wow, that is incredibly disappointing... Like, seriously mega disappointing. :/ | |} ---- I dunno. I think it might lighten the overall mood of the game to have random NPCs talking to pumpkins, arguing with spider webs, or having players buying mounts from a gravestone. Or, you could make all of Illium's and Thayd's NPCs 50% transparent so when they walk through things we can all run around saying "Oh look! I found another ghost!" God knows, it's time Tailor Livy died. ;) | |} ---- If its of any consolation, I see making the hard choice to do that as a sign of this game's will to live. (but I still really want the ICI pants and the black hoods coat - on the same character, not just faction locked :). Those assets that are NOT seasonally themed? Please look at getting them into player hands ASAP. Thank you.) | |} ---- Unfortunately, anything we did like this -- putting it into the game world, making it available on vendors -- would take more testing time at this point that we can't really ask for, as they've got a pretty tight schedule in testing all the things already. We're down to only hotfixing critical things in. I get -- and appreciate! -- you're seeking compromise by pointing out things that already exist in the Drop that might be moved up, but the removal of their place in the patch as well as the resulting hotfix to get them in might well end up creating bugs. For the moment, playing that fast and loose could still cause a lot of issues. Please hang in there with us, though... they're coming. :) | |} ---- I understand and thank you again for dropping in and replying, it's very much appreciated. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so I'll wait it out and go kill a few more Aurin until then. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ....I want that first outfit. Not that one specifically, it's on a Chua and I don't think I can clean out the Chua-ness...but the first one and the fourth, butler-magician one....love love | |} ---- ---- Taking Halloween off, while sad, is actually pretty good news for us. Do whatever is necessary to right the ship. Releasing Halloween during all the core system changes would have been a hassle not worth it for anyone including the players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ^This^. Maybe there are simply too many bugs, but maybe a Shades Eve PTR Event is a good idea. Kind of like the end of beta event. Every1 is encouraged to jump on for a few days, you could spin up a server specifically for it. Every1 goes in knowing its got alot of bugs, so expectations are not high. It would be an interesting Social experiment. On the one hand it gives players a way to activley see why the content was not ready(keeping with the transperancy theme), and it also allows us to both activley help carbine employees with QA through bug reporting, as well as maybe even have fun finding all the bugs. Almost like an intentional bug hunt. It could be kinda fun. | |} ---- The Dracula one looks awesome. Now I am sad :( Well next Halloween then. | |} ---- Honestly that idea is hilarious to me, the NEED to play on the PTR in order to play new content. Maybe next year we'll see something. :rolleyes: | |} ---- I would totally hit that and it would be the first time I ever join a PTR. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow, so you guys decided to make a game where you wanted to roll out content updates every 2-4 weeks, but made the system in a way that makes that pretty much impossible? So you knew you couldn't keep these promises for a while it would seem. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There's already a lot of players using the existing costume system to create "costumes" of famous characters or cool designs, plus folk are making haunted houses with the Housing system as well. Even if we can't divert the Dev resources to doing something like this, if any players wanted to organize a "Trick or Treat" run on Halloween, I'd love to support it/promote it! | |} ---- What about the account inventory? We got those neat Squid hats and Loyalist Berets, A holiday unpackable like the Highway Man's gear would be great. :3c | |} ---- That... seems entirely plausible and would require way less work to implement than adding an npc or something, Carbine please, throw us a bone! | |} ----